The embodiments herein relate generally to detachable connectors for use with multi-panel structures to permit manual and automated separation of at least one pair of panels as desired by the user. One example of such a multi-panel structure is a garage door, comprising typically four or more panels pivotally connector together by a series of hinges that permit each panel to pivot relative to its adjacent panel(s).